With the increasing fuel price, more and more people living in the modern society choose not to drive a car or ride a motorcycle so frequently, so as to achieve the purpose of saving money and energy and reducing carbon. Riding bicycle and taking public transportation are two alternatives for driving cars and riding motorcycles. Particularly, the bicycle is not only a convenient traffic means, but also an ideal exercise apparatus. Therefore, various types of bicycle meters for sensing a bicycle's traveling information and a rider's body signals have been developed.
Most of the currently available bicycle meters include a sensor installed near a wheel or a braking device of the bicycle. By multiplying a given wheel size by the number of turns of the wheel, a user can know the distance by which the bicycle has moved.
Taiwan Patent Publication No. M327829 discloses an integrated control device for mounting on a bicycle having at least one lamp. The integrated bicycle control device includes a keypad, a microprocessor, a wireless transceiver, and a display unit. The microprocessor is electrically connected to the keypad for receiving signals generated by pressing the keys of the keypad and sending out a driving signal accordingly. The driving signal is then transmitted by the wireless transceiver to another wireless transceiver mounted on the lamp of the bicycle for controlling the on/off of the lamp. The display unit is electrically connected to the microprocessor for displaying the on/off state of the lamp on the bicycle.
Generally, a car or a motorcycle has a burglarproof device integrated with a remotely control lock. Since a relatively high amount of current is consumed by such a burglarproof lock, a relatively large battery is required to supply sufficient electric current. However, the large battery for the burglarproof lock would occupy a quite large room on a bicycle and increase an overall weight of the bicycle. U.S. Pat. No. 6,690,267 discloses a remotely controllable bicycle lock and alarm system, which includes a remote control device and an integrated lock and alarm device. The remote control device is operated by a user to generate a remote control signal to the integrated lock and alarm device. At this point, the integrated lock and alarm device automatically locks the bicycle to provide the antitheft function. In the event the bicycle is touched by someone else, the integrated lock and alarm device will emit a warning sound to notify the user.
The integrated bicycle control device disclosed in Taiwan Patent Publication No. M327829 is designed only to control and display the on/off state of the bicycle lamp, and the remotely controllable bicycle lock and alarm system disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,690,267 is designed only to protect the bicycle against theft. Both of the two inventions do not provide other sensing functions. Therefore, a user has to expense additional money to purchase other sensing devices for mounting on the bicycle to achieve other required sensing functions.